Her love of an Uchiha
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a short story about a girl named Yuki and her love of Sasuke. This is a Hentai Guy x Gril. This was a request from a friend on deviantART I hope you like


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

"I wonder where Sasuke, is?" a girl with long black hair; that runs past her knees asked herself.

"Hey Yuki!: a girl with pick hair called.

Yuki sighed.

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" Yuki called.

"Have you seen Sasuke, we need to talk to him?" Ino asked.

Yuki held back a growl.

"No I haven't" Yuki said, forcing a smile.

"Ok, well if you see him, tell him we're looking for him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that" Yuki answered.

Sakura and Ino ran off.

"Yeah I'll tell him, when Hell freezes over" Yuki said, grinning.

Yuki walked down the street.

"Hey Yuki!" a boy called.

Yuki turned hoping to see Sasuke, but it was only Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys" Yuki said smiling.

"You look, like your looking for someone" Kiba said, smiling.

Shino said nothing only blushed.

"I'm looking for Sasuke" Yuki said, happily.

"Oh, well I seen him with Naruto, in the forest if you don't find him, do you want to hang out with us?" Kiba asked, blushing.

"Yeah, that would be cool" Yuki said, smiling.

"I'll see you later ok" Yuki said, walking away.

Yuki walked to the forest.

"Damn it Sasuke!" a boy snapped.

Yuki ran to the voice.

"Sasuke!" Yuki yelled, happily.

Sasuke turned smiling.

"Hey Yuki!" Sasuke said, happily.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Yuki asked.

"Training" Naruto answered, blushing.

"Cool, so Naruto do you think I could barrow Sasuke, for a while?" Yuki asked, smiling.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

"Oh Sakura, is looking for you" Yuki said, smiling.

"Really, ok I'll see you guys later" Naruto said, running off.

"You lied too him, she was looking for me wasn't she?" Sasuke asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I really don't like her, or Ino their so annoying" Yuki growled.

Sasuke laughed.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah sure" Sasuke answered, smiling.

Sasuke and Yuki walked out of the forest.

They walked around Konoha, talking until it started to get dark.

"Yuki?" Sasuke said.

"Hmm?" Yuki, said looking at him.

"Did I tell you I like that outfit?" Sasuke asked, blushing.

"You do?" Yuki asked, blushing like mad.

"Yeah, do you want to get something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Yuki answered, still blushing.

Sasuke and Yuki walked to a ramen shop.

"Two ramens please" Sasuke said,

"Coming right up" a man said.

"I hope you don't mind ramen" Sasuke said.

"No I don't mind" Yuki said, smiling.

The man handed them their ramen.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" a woman said.

Sasuke and Yuki looked at each other blushing like mad, then quickly looked away.

"We're not going out" Yuki said, looking down at the counter.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well I think you two should, you would make a cute couple" the woman said, smiling.

Sasuke and Yuki ate their ramen in silence.

When they where done Sasuke, payed and they left.

"H-hey Yuki, do want to go to my house for a little bit?" Sasuke asked, softly.

"Y-yeah sure" Yuki answered, softly.

They walked to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke unlocked the door, and they walked in.

Yuki started to walk to the couth but was stopped, when Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into a kiss.

Yuki's eyes grew large, and she kissed him back.

They broke the kiss.

Sasuke pulled away, and started to walk away.

Yuki ran up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Sasuke, I-I love you" Yuki whispered.

"I-I love you too but I" Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke, will you be my" Yuki stopped, barring her face into his back.

Sasuke turned around, and picked Yuki up bridle style.

Sasuke walked to his bedroom.

Yuki smiled, blushing like mad.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and laid Yuki down.

Sasuke took off his shirt throwing it to the floor.

Yuki looked up at him blushing like mad.

Sasuke crawled over top of her crushing his lips to hers.

The kiss heated up.

Sasuke licked at Yuki bottom lip, Yuki slowly opened her mouth letting Sasuke tongue in.

Sasuke explored every inch of her mouth.

Yuki moaned into the kiss.

They broke the kiss for air.

Sasuke pulled at Yuki's shirt taking it off.

Yuki blushed, and looked away.

Sasuke tried to remove Yuki's bra failing horribly.

Yuki giggled, and removed it for him.

Sasuke smiled, and moved down to one of her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth, starting to lick and suck it.

"Aww, Sasuke!" Yuki moaned, softly.

Sasuke pulled Yuki pants and panties down, removing them.

Yuki blushed like mad.

Sasuke removed his pants and boxers throwing them to the floor.

Yuki looked up, trying really hard not to see what Sasuke had to offer.

Sasuke smiled, and moved between her legs.

"Yuki, is will hurt a little, but it won't for long" Sasuke whispered.

"O-ok" Yuki whispered, closing her eyes tight.

Sasuke placed his length at her entrance slowly pushing in.

"Aahhh, haa!" Yuki screamed, softly tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sasuke started to move slowly pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in.

Sasuke kept this up for a few minuets.

"Yuki, is the pain starting to go away?" Sasuke whispered.

"Y-yes" Yuki whispered.

Sasuke picked up his speed and pace.

"Aawww, S-Sasuke!" Yuki moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes" Yuki moaned.

"I'm going to move even faster" Sasuke whispered.

Yuki nodded her head.

Sasuke picked up his pace starting to slam into her.

"Aaahhhh!" they moaned loudly.

They kept this up for an hour.

"Y-Yuki I'm going to cum!" Sasuke moaned.

"Me to!" Yuki moaned.

"Aahhh!" Sasuke moaned, shooting his seed deep into Yuki.

"Aawww!" Yuki moaned, and came on Sasuke's hips and the bed.

Sasuke pulled out of Yuki, and feel onto the bed next to her panting.

Yuki rolled over, and laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, I love you never leave me" Yuki whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you too, I will never leave you" Sasuke whispered, putting his hand on her head, running his fingers throw her hair.

"I'm so happy, I've loved you for so long" Yuki whispered.

"Me too, I just didn't know how to tell you" Sasuke whispered.

"Same here" Yuki giggled.

"Sasuke?" Yuki whispered.

"Hmm?" Sasuke whispered.

"When you said you liked my outfit, what do you like about it?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I like the jeans like pants, the skirt you wear over them, and shirt the shows off your sexy stomach" Sasuke answered.

Yuki blushed.

"I like all those things too" Yuki said, smiling.

"Good night Sasuke, I love you" Yuki whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night my love, I love you too" Sasuke whispered.

Yuki smiled.

They feel asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Yuki opened her eyes.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Yuki looked around the room.

Sasuke walked in the room smiling.

"I see your up, let's get something to eat" Sasuke said, smiling.

"Ok" Yuki said, happily getting out of bed.

Yuki walked over to her shirt picking it up.

Sasuke walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so beautiful" Sasuke purred, kissing Yuki on the neck.

"You're so sexy" Yuki moaned.

Sasuke ran over her body.

"Come on, we can do this later I'm hungry" Yuki giggled.

"Ok" Sasuke whispered, in Yuki's neck.

Sasuke stepped away.

Yuki got dressed, and they left the house.

Sasuke and Yuki walked to the ramen shop.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" a girl called, running up to the two of them.

Yuki growled.

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, do you want to get something to eat, with us? Sakura asked.

"No, his getting something to eat with me" Yuki growled, wrapping her arms around his arm.

Ino gave her an ugly look.

Sasuke turned and looked into Yuki, big beautiful back eyes, and kissed her on the lips.

Yuki smiled, and kissed him back.

Sakura and Ino gasped.

Sasuke broke the kiss.

"She's my girlfriend now, so no I'm going to have breakfast with her" Sasuke said, calmly.

Sakura and Ino stormed off.

Yuki giggled.

"Hey Yuki!" a woman called.

Sasuke and Yuki turned.

"Okami!" Yuki squealed, running to her.

"Hey baby, how are things going for you?" Okami asked.

"Fine, I have a boyfriend now" Yuki said, smiling.

Sasuke walked up to them.

"Is this him?" Okami asked, smiling.

"Yeah, this is Sasuke" Yuki said, taking his hand.

"He's cute, he reminds me of someone I know, but that's a long story, and all" Okami said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, their name is Zetsu" Okami answered, smiling big.

"Their?" Yuki and Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, I can't stay" Okami answered.

"Ok, well I hope you can stay longer, next time" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I got some work I got to get done, I'll try to visit soon" Okami said.

Okami leaned over, and kissed Yuki on the check.

"I'll see you later baby" Okami said, smiling.

"Ok" Yuki said, smiling.

Okami grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, and pulled him close.

"If you hurt her brat, I swear I will eat you alive" Okami growled.

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, and in shock.

Okami let Sasuke go, and walked away.

Sasuke looked at Yuki.

"Would she really, eat me alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah she would, but I know you would never hurt me, and I wouldn't let her" Yuki answered, kissing him on the check.

"You have weird friends" Sasuke sighed.

"I know" Yuki giggled.

They walked to the restraint.

END FOR NOW


End file.
